


Reid's Attempt at Relaxation

by Whiitewolf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiitewolf/pseuds/Whiitewolf
Summary: Reid attempts to relax in a bubble bath in the hotel on their last night. Little does he know, an eight legged visitor wants to join him. Derek comes to the rescue.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Reid's Attempt at Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my most popular Criminal Minds fics on FanFiction.net. I hope you enjoy it!

Spencer Reid leaned back in the tub, allowing the bubbles to envelop him. It had been a long case. Scratch that, it'd been a long week. The team would be flying home tomorrow and he intended to loosen his strained muscles and really relax tonight. He was excited about the room because it had a large Jacuzzi tub, complete with a step up into it. He had not yet made use of the jets, but he fully intended to enjoy them.

Reid had music playing softly in the background, a concerto by Beethoven. He knew Morgan had music playing on his headphones, out in the hotel room. Morgan was clearly trying to drown out the classical music. Reid snorted, thinking that he'd rather listen to his music over Derek's any day.

He never understood why Derek had protested about sharing a room with him. He felt it should be the other way around. But, Reid didn't want to think about that right now. He was completely done for the day. He'd written a letter for his mother and he'd helped to solve a case. Now he had time to kill, doing what he wished.

A disappointed groan escaped Spencer when he saw the bubbles dissolving. He could almost hear Morgan laughing at the idea of having a bubble bath, but Reid also knew that if Morgan gave it a shot, he'd find it very soothing. Reid pulled out the plug to allow some of the water to escape, while turning the tap back on and poured some more bubble bath liquid into the bath. Once he was satisfied with the state of the bath, he plugged the tub again and turned the taps off.

Leaning back into the water, Reid was just about to relax when he saw it. A hole in the ceiling. He'd been staring at the ceiling the whole time, and he was sure that hadn't been there before. Had he missed it? No, he didn't miss things. He squinted a bit. He was debating if he was more tired than he had thought, because there was no way he missed seeing a hole that big. That's when he realized what he was looking at. It hit him when the hole began crawling across the ceiling. That was NOT a hole. Holes didn't have legs. They didn't run across the ceiling. And they most definitely did not invoke fear.

Spencer let out a little squeak, which then turned into a terrified shriek as he made a quick move to get out of the tub.

* * *

Derek Morgan was laying down on the coach with his headphones on, allowing his music to put him into the peaceful state he'd been looking forward to feeling. He made sure his headphones were loud enough to drown out the sound of whatever Reid was listening to. Was it Mozart? He didn't really care to know.

Next week Morgan would be going to Chicago to visit his mother for her birthday, and he was really looking forward to it. He grumbled a bit when he heard Reid turn his music up. He'd told the others he didn't want to room with Reid, but somehow ended up partnered with him anyway. He cared greatly for Reid, but not so much for Reid's musical tastes. Nor his snoring.

He turned his headphones up a bit more, trying hard to dull the sound of Reid's classical crap from the bathroom. Reid was taking a bubble bath. A bubble bath? Really?

His thoughts had drifted to Clooney, who he knew was being kept overnight by the vet due to being sick. Morgan was just thinking that he hoped his dog was feeling better, when a very large noise got his attention. Reid was screaming. He was in trouble.

Derek wasted no time in throwing off his headphones and bolting up from the couch. He always slept in his boxers, and that was what he was wearing now. He ran to the bathroom door, using all his weight to push it open roughly.

"Reid, what's going-" his voice broke off when he caught sight of Reid. Reid was naked and half out of the tub, and there was a terrified expression on his face. "Oh, please let me unsee that, I'll do anything," Morgan pleaded, to whom he didn't know.

"Sorry," Reid said sheepishly as he saw Morgan burst in, momentarily forgetting about the gigantic spider on the ceiling, "Um, the door wasn't locked, by the way."

Derek turned to look at the door and saw that it was flat on the ground, the hinges completely broken away from the wall. "Right. Well, I'll just be going now," he finished awkwardly, before turning to leave the room.

"Morgan. Morgan! MORGAN!" came Reid's fearful voice. He bit down on his lip, trying not to jump out of the bath completely. He saw his uninvited visitor scrambling towards the wall, clearly having been sprayed with a couple drops of water.

"What?" Derek asked with a deeply annoyed tone, turning around, his eyes closed.

"Please, kill it," Reid pleaded, now back in the bath tub, bubbles covering him. He raised a shaky hand to point at the eight legged creature now running briskly along the wall.

Sighing, Derek opened an eye to see what Reid was talking about. He froze as he caught sight of the biggest creepy crawly thing he'd ever seen."Holy mother of-” he started.

"What's going on in here?" a female voice asked sharply, interrupting Morgan as he backed away towards the wall.

Derek turned to see a tired Emily rubbing her eyes as she took in the scene. Her eyes opened wider as she woke up a bit more fully and realized what she was seeing. Emily froze for a moment then just shook her head helplessly, muttering under her breath, "This has to be a dream." She bit her lip to keep herself from bursting into laughter when she saw that Derek was trying to look anywhere but at Reid.

"There's a huge spider on the wall," Derek answered her quietly.

Emily raised her eyebrows. Completely ignoring the fact that Reid was trying to have a peaceful bubble bath, she took off her slipper and calmly placed a foot on the edge of the step as she reached up and flattened the spider. She didn't flinch at the crunching noise, though both Derek and Spencer did. "Happy?" she asked the men in a tired voice. She didn't wait for an answer, and left swiftly, without saying another word. Both Derek and Reid could easily hear her laughing the second she shut the door to their room.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Derek admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He hated spiders and didn't have any intention of going near the thing, but Emily just came in and killed it like it was nothing.

"Um, Derek," Reid mumbled awkwardly, "I'm kinda trying to bathe here."

"Right!" Derek said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut and practically running out of the bathroom. He tripped over the door but somehow made it onto his bed, and lay on it face down.

He was sure of one thing. He was never sharing a room with Spencer Reid again.


End file.
